They Said We'd Never Make It
by DiBye
Summary: Join the kids of Degrassi High 20 years in the future and watch their kids go through the challenges of growing up.What has become of out favorite class? What lays ahead for their children?
1. When I First Saw You

Title : They Said We'd Never Make It

Summery: Join the kids of Degrassi High 20 years in the future and watch their kids go through the challenges of growing up. Meet new faces and hear their stories. What has become of out favorite class? What lays ahead for their children? Get ready to start another drama filled, exciting year at Degrassi High : The 3rd Generation.

Authors Note: Hey! I really hope you all enjoy reading this, I put a lot of time and effort into getting this underway! I decided to try something new and instead of giving you a bunch of character descriptions I'm going to show all the background information through flash backs and conversations. So please read to find out! Also, I will being having the adults play a large part in the story, it's not just about the new kids. The characters you know and love will for sure be in this a lot!

READ THIS: Okay so when I ready fics with original characters I always have trouble really liking them because I can't picture them. So I decided to put certain actors with certain character. If you search each of the actors names then you will be able to get a better veiw of who the character is.

And off we go...

**Degrassi High**

"Welcome to Degrassi High School. Home of the pretty, the poor, the privileged, and of course the pathetic. Like any high school Degrassi has it's fair share of drama. And some of it even dates back 16 years."

flashback

_"You cheated on me?" Ellie snapped at her husband Sean. The two had been married almost two years and things were getting rocky. Ellie's career was taking off and the garage that Sean was starting with Jay wasn't doing so well. It could have been jealousy or even the pressure of having a 1 year old son, but regardless... they were starting to crumble._

_"It was one night. And I wish it never happened. Look El, I love you... only you." He said trying to explain. He thought that telling her the truth would be the best thing to do. But now it seamed like in doing that he had put the final nail in the coffin that was his marriage._

_"Then why were you with her. Why did you have to go and sleep with Emma. God, her of all people Sean. You know I always felt like second best with her." She cried. The sight of her looking so hurt killed him, especially knowing that he was the one who hurt her._

_"I'm sorry." He said lamely._

_"Don't! Do not tell me you're sorry." She cried._

_"I don't know what to do." He said honestly._

_"I don't care. You feeling lost and confused really doesn't bother me. You did this Sean YOU." She said angrily before getting quiet._

_"We were fighting all the time and I just, I felt like I wasn't enough for you anymore." He told her._

_"So this is my fault now?" She asked._

_"I didn't say that. I just...look I saw Emma at a bar and she was feeling crappy about her marriage to Peter and it just happened." He said. She shook her head sadly before leaving._

end

Characters :

Ashley Benson - Scarlette Cameron

Darin Brooks - Parker Cameron

Danielle Panabaker - Marissa

Autumn Reeser - Holly Del Rossi

Rachel Mellville - Chelsea Del Rossi

Tyler Hoechlin - Matt Del Rosii

Amber Tamblyn - Courtney Yorke

Sean Faris - Tyler Mason

Beverly Mitchel - Alexa Mason

Jennifer Landon - Cassie Stone

Jesse McCartney - Seth Stone

Michael Seater - Nate Hogart

David Tom - Ben Hodart

Mackenzie Rosman - Julia Manning

Bow Wow - Justin Brooks

**Introductions - When I First Saw You **

"Looks like we made it." 38 year old Ellie Cameron said to her Husband Sean as they sipped their coffee together, basking in the early morning peace. Their usually noisy house was quiet for the moment, something they would need to cherish for the craziness that would come in only minutes.

"Yup, we made it to another year with all four of the kids alive and kickin'." Sean said squeezing her hand affectionately. It was amazing that they were still so hopelessly in love after all these years. Some people would say that they never would have expected them to find their way back to each other. Others would argue that they knew they'd end up together all along. Cough...Paige...Cough. But regardless of any of that they managed to stay happily married for 18 wonderful years.

"And in another 3 minutes the madness begins again." She sighed leaning her head back and resting her eyes. Sean smiled and gazed at his wife. Dressed in crips, fitting blue jeans and a snug brown knit sweater, Ellie looked effortlessly beautiful... just like she always had.

"Hey El... you ever miss it? High school I mean." Sean asked her thinking back to the time they spent together back then, how he had first fallen in love with her.

"Not really. I guess I never really fit in during high school. It was okay, but I like our life now." She said smiling as the sound of their daughters alarm rang and the sound of Pink Floyd's 'Keep Talkin' filled their ears. They both laughed and shook their heads.

"She is so your daughter." Sean said poking her in the side before getting up to put his cup in the sink.

"Oh please Mr...Marissa should be able to have whatever kind of alarm clock she wants as long as she gets up on time." Ellie said laughing and trying to imitate Sean's voice.

"That's not how I sound." He said smirking.

"You're right it's more like... Oh come on El, let them have some fun. They only get to be kids once." She said standing up and walking over to him still laughing.

"Oh yeah?" He asked grinning.

"But wait, let me go get my wife beater first, cuz ah, I really can't have this conversation with out flexing my arms." She said laughing hysterically.

"I see how it is." Sean said before grabbing her waste and tickling her until she was practically falling down.

"Okay, okay I give up. You win." She said through her giggles. He stopped tickling her but kept his hands firmly around her waist and lowered his forehead to her own.

"I do don't I?" He said before leaning in for a kiss. The pitter patter of feet coming down the stairs went unnoticed as the couple continued to display their affection for one another.

flashback

_"She's pregnant." Ellie repeated quietly to herself as if it would help her understand the situation somewhat better. Sean had just informed her that Emma was pregnant with his child._

_"I'm sorry." He said gently touching her arm. She flinched it out of his grasp and took a step back. He sighed at the realization that after months of working to get their marriage back on track this would ruin it._

_"She's sure it's yours?." She said avoiding eye contact. He nodded reluctantly._

_"When she found out she was pregnant she waited until they could perform a paternity test to tell me. It's mine." He said._

_"Are you...I mean...what's going to happen?" She asked._

_"I'm going to be in this child's life, but my home is here with you El. Nothing can change that." He said stepping towards her. This time she didn't back away._

_"Are you sure. Because it's not just me this affects, you have to think about Parker and about the baby you're going to have. You need to be sure." She said._

_"Being with you and our son is the only thing I am sure of." He said. Slowly and carefully he leaned in to kiss her. The first kiss between the two in months. A baby that could have easily put even more distance between the two some how brought them together._

end

"Oh gross! How am I supposed to eat breakfast now?" 15 year old Marissa Cameron said covering her eyes. The couple broke apart and looked to see Marissa along with her 16 year old sister Scarlet standing in the kitchen. While Marissa looked like she was fighting the urge to gag, Scarlet had a sweet smile adorning her face.

"I think it's cute." She said nudging her sister with her elbow. Marissa looked at her as if she had 3 heads before walking away and opening the refrigerator door.

"I always knew I liked you best." Sean said smiling at his oldest daughter while Marissa rolled her eyes and continued to scan the kitchen for food.

"Yeah right, we all know I'm the favorite." 17 year old Parker said coming into the kitchen and ruffling Scarlet's hair, witch earned him a swat on the arm and a deathly glare.

"Oh goody Parker's awake." Scarlet said flatly before walking across the kitchen and stealing a sip of orange juice from her sisters glass.

"Hey! You don't even life OJ." Marissa cried grabbing the glass again.

"Chill out it was just a sip." She said holding her hands up in surrender.

"Well who knows what kind of germs you have from all the kissing you and Tyler do." She shot back.

"Whoa, hey... kissing? How much kissing are we talking about hear?" Sean asked looking worried.

"Dad..." Scarlet said looking beyond annoyed.

"Sean she's 16 and look at her... she's beautiful. She's gonna have boyfriends, we should be thank full that she picked a guy like Tyler." Ellie told him as she gathered her papers for work.

"Yeah, yeah." He said before looking at his youngest daughter and raising his eyebrows. She smiled and made her way next to him.

"I'll give you the dirt later." She whispered while the rest of the family were busied with preparations for the morning.

"I knew you were my favorite." He said earning a smack on the back of his head from Ellie and an eye roll from Marissa.

0000000000

"Tyler! Get down here right now!" Paige Mason yelled up to her 16 year old son. Tyler was notoriously late for everything. just like his father. Paige sighed and rubbed her head. She had exactly 20 minutes to get to work and really didn't have the time to worry about whether or not her son was up for school.

"If you want to take off for work mom, I can make she Ty gets up." her 15 year old daughter Alexa said making her way into the family room. She examined her daughters wardrobe and was pleased to find that it was very reminiscent of something she would wear at 15. With stylish blue jeans, a red top and a fitted leather jacket, Alexa was very much the fashionista that her mother once was.

"No, I wouldn't put you through that hon. TYLER!" She yelled again.

"Jeeze ma, blow my ear drums why dontcha'." Tyler said coming up from behind her and startling her.

"Get up the first time I call and you won't have that problem." She said raising her eyebrows and daring him to argue. Yup, Paige was still as intimidating as ever. Which made her perfect for her surprising role as a CEO of a huge company.

"Whatever. Did dad already go to work?" He asked as he laced up his shoes. Spinner became the manager of the Dot and worked hard to keep the place in perfect condition. While he was still the same goofy Spinner, he had adjusted nicely to his roll as a father and member of working society.

"Yes, he's working early all week. So that means you need to figure out a way to get to school until your car is fixed." She said quickly gathering her things and putting on her jacket.

"It'll be done by tomorrow." He muttered.

"Well that doesn't help today. Start making some calls you have 15 minutes to find you AND your sister a ride." She said making her way to the door.

"Wait a second. School doesn't start for like an hour and why can't she find her own ride?" He said stopping his mother before she left.

"You are not calling people last minute to get a ride, this should have been taken care of days ago and -" Before she was finished he interrupted.

"It was taken care of. Dad was supposed to drive." He said.

"He told you he MIGHT be able to. You were supposed to have a back up ready for you AND you sister. No arguments. Just get on the phone and get to school." She said before shutting the door and leaving no room for discussion.

"Great." He said letting his head fall back and hit the wall.

"Moves like that are the reason your brain is so unbelievably damaged." Alexa said to him smirking.

0000000000

"Can I drive today?" Scarlet asked as her mother left the room to get Sam. Sam was Sean and Ellie's 3 year old son, he was admittedly a surprise to both of them. Since Ashley stayed at home to run a small daycare, Sam usually spent the day their.

"No way!" Parker exclaimed from his seat at the kitchen table. Sean had left for work and Marissa was upstairs finishing getting ready, so it was just the two of them in the kitchen.

"You always get the car even though it's supposed to be BOTH of ours." She shot back angrily.

"Yeah because I bought it." He told her.

"You only bought the parts. And I was the one who helped dad fix it." She said.

"Who pays for the insurance?" He asked.

"We split it." She countered.

"Hardly, I pay way more." He fired.

"Oh yeah way more... 60 percent to my 40." She said sarcastically.

"Whatever it's still more. " He said.

"Well I need it more today." She told him.

"What do you need it for. You have practice after school so it's just going to sit in the parking lot all afternoon. At least I would get some use out of it." He said raising his voice.

"Right stealing stuff with Ben is SO productive." She shot back.

"You know what Scarlet..." He said threateningly.

"What's going on here." Ellie said coming down the stairs with Sam in her arms and Marissa trailing behind. Scarlet and Parker both started complaining and trying to get Ellie to see things their way. Looking at her children, Ellie couldn't help but feel beyond lucky that they were hers, especially after everything that happened.

flashback

_"I can't do this anymore Sean." Emma Nelson said over the phone... Earlier that week Emma had dropped her and Sean's daughter Scarlet off to stay with Sean and Ellie. Things were civil between the two even though Ellie and Sean had gotten back together and Peter and Emma were still having problems. The custody arrangement stated that one year old Scarlet would spend every other week with each parent for the time being. Up until recently that seamed to be working just fine._

_"Can't do what Emma? Be a mother?" Sean asked angrily. Emma had just told him that she wouldn't be coming by to pick Scarlet up later that week or any other week. Her and Peter had packed up their things and moved. They now lived in the US, Maine to be specific, and were planning on staying there for a very long time._

_"Sean it isn't working. My marriage isn't like yours, it's falling apart." She said crying._

_"So you're abandoning your daughter because that ass hole can't stand that we have a kid together." He said angrily. He could hear her sobbing on the other end of the phone, but he was too upsett to care._

_"It's not like that. There's just to much history there. Peter and I need to start somewhere fresh." She tried to explain._

_"Okay, fine. So I'll have full custody, but we can figure out a way for her to visit." He said trying his best to work things out. Him and Emma may not be the loves of each others lives, but he liked to think that after everything they were still friends. He knew what it was like not to have a parent and he didn't want his daughter to go through that._

_"No Sean, I already have this figured out." She said with conviction._

_"You're her mother Emma!" He yelled._

_"I'm pregnant! Okay, I'm pregnant with twins and Peter wants us to be a family. A real family." She said._

_"And our daughter disturbs your perfect little picket fence life?" He asked incredulously._

_"I love her Sean! Okay, more than anything. But I have to think about what's best for everyone. How is it good for her if she grows up split between two families, feeling like she doesn't belong in either." She cried._

_"How is it good for her knowing her mother didn't love her enough to stay. Come on Em, Ellie and I figured out how to make things work with Scarlet and Parker, can't you do the same. Can't you love her enough to stay?" He asked._

_"I love her enough to let go." She whispered before hangning up._

end

"QUIET!" She exclaimed. They both shut up immediately, knowing that their mother rarely raised her voice and when she did it was serious.

"I don't have time for this, I have to get Sam to Ashley's and then head to the station. So just work it out on your own." She said rushing around the kitchen to collect her things. Ellie took over Caitlin's old job at the TV station and it continued to be one of the most popular programs around.

"Fine." The kids said glaring at one another.

"Okay so you're dad and I both have to work late tonight so you'll have to fend for yourselves for dinner. Scarlet do you think you can pick up Sam from the Brook's after cheerleading?" Ellie asked.

"Sure mom. Justin invited us all over after practice anyway. But since I'll be picking Sam up, shouldn't I get the car?" She said. Justin was the son of Jimmy and Ashley Brooks. He was the same age as Scarlet and they were good friends. He was also the star of Degrassi's basketball team while Jimmy coached the team.

"That's so lame! Mom, she can get a ride from Chelsea!" Parker said. Chelsea is the 16 year old adoptive daughter of Marco. Marco is the single father of two other kids as well, Holly who is also 16 and Matt who's 15. Tim and Marco ended up getting together and adopting him, but a few years ago Tim died in a car accident.

"Guys, you agreed you were responsible enough to have this car, so it's your responsibility to figure this out! Now I really have to go. Have a good day, I love you!" She said kissing them each on the head before rushing out the door.

"How about I drive?" Marissa said which earned her a glare from each of her siblings.

0000000000

"Did mom and dad already leave for work?" 15 year old Seth Stone asked his twin sister Cassie. She barley glanced at him as she carefully applied her make-up. God forbid she messed up.

"They always leave before we wake up." She snapped at him. He rolled his eyes and left the room, knowing that she was in one of her 'moods'. Seth and Cassie were twins but they were complete opposites. While Seth was one of the sweetest kids you'd ever meet, Cassie was somewhat of a bully.

"Seth, wait!" She said stopping him in the hallway with a sweet smile. He eyed her suspiciously knowing that she was about to ask him for a favor. He raised his eyebrows and urged her to hurry up and ask whatever it was she was going to ask.

"Um, how are you getting to school?" She asked innocently.

"Matt said that Chelsea could drive us, and no you can't get a ride." He told her. Seth and Matt were best friends and had been since they were kids. Cassie however didn't exactly hang out with the same people that her brother did.

"Why not?" She asked angrily.

"Because, Chelsea hates you and I doubt she'd want to give you a ride." He told her as he made his way down stairs.

"Well you can't just leave me here stranded." She whined.

"Two words Cassandra, Bus pass." He said using her full name to annoy her even more.

"You're such a jerk." She said to him.

"Maybe if you made more friends than enemies you'd have a ride." He said grabbing a sweatshirt as a horn honked outside.

"Seth if you don't get Chelsea to give me a ride then I swear i'll tell mom you left me here." She said to him.

"Oh yeah?" He said staring her down. She nodded and tried to look as intimidating as possible.

"Well I'll just tell mom that the reason Chels won't give you a ride is because you are a complete and total bitch to her best friend. Who happens to be moms other daughter." He said low and threateningly.

"I hate you." She whispered as the horn beeped again.

"Have fun on the bus." He said smirking before walking out the door and leaving her there.

0000000000

"Who cares who drives, we have like five minutes before we need to leave. Flip a coin of something." Marissa said, sick of hearing her siblings argue.

"Riss, shut up." Parkers said to her. Before anything else could be said Scarlet's phone went off and the sound of Justin Timberlake's 'My Love' filled the room. A smile immediately filled her face and she began to answer it.

"Hey, we aren't done here yet. Talk to you your stupid boyfriend when we get to school." Parkers said. Ignoring him she flipped her phone open.

"Hey." She said brightly.

"Or just go ahead and answer it." Parker said sarcastically.

"That sucks, umm you know what... yeah that would be fine. Of course she can. I'm sure Parker won't mind." Marissa and Parker waited patiently and listened to one side of the conversation.

"What won't I mind?" He said skeptically.

"Yeah, okay. I'll see you in a while. I love you too. Bye." She said hanging up and looked at Parker sweetly.

"What?" He asked.

"You can drive." She said simply.

"Really? That easy?" He asked confused about her sudden change.

"Sure. I mean you're right, you do pay for the insurance and I'm sure Chels can drive me home from Justin's." She said getting her things together.

"Cool, lets go then." He said.

"Finally." Marissa said as they all headed for the door. Just as they were about to leave Scarlette stopped Parker.

"Oh, um Tyler and Alexa need a ride to school, just for today though. So I told them you wouldn't mind." She said before hurrying off outside. Parker sighed and slammed the door shut making his way to the car.

"Damn it Scarlet." He muttered.

0000000000

"Why hello there Degrassi. Long time no see." 16 year old Justin Brooks said smiling to himself as he pulled up to the school in his black Mercedes. It was no secret that after inheriting all of his parents money, Jimmy Brooks and his family became extremely wealthy. Grabbing his basketball equipment from the backseat, Justin began walking towards the building. Before even reaching the steps his spotted more than a few drama-filled situations already in the works.

"I had to ride the bus Julia! The bus...by myself." an extremely angry Cassie Stone yelled at her best friend Julia Manning.

"Stop being so dramatic. It's not my fault that Manny bailed on giving us a ride so that she could stay out late with her new boy toy." Julia said rolling her eyes. Julia was the daughter of rock star Craig and Manny Manning. And yes she calls her mother by her first name. Manny says it makes her feel younger, that along with the countless men she fools around with while Craig's on tour.

"Another new one? Hmm...that so...not the point!" She said trying to stay on track and yell at Manny.

"Cass..." Julia said trying to calm her down.

"Maybe it wasn't your fault that you mom bailed, but it was your fault that you bailed so that you could ride with Trey Atwood." She snapped.

"He's on of the hottest guys in grade 11, don't act like you'd say no to a ride with him." She said.

"I'd at least ask him to pick you up too." She shot back.

"And miss out on some hot morning kissage...I think not." She said before bouncing off inside the building.

"Wait you kissed him? I want details!" Cassie yelled after her. Justin shook his head at the girls stupid behavior and began making his way up the steps only to notice Seth and his girlfriend Alexa arguing... like always.

"I had to sit in the back of a car with my brother and his girlfriend while they made out the whole way to school... with old Eminem songs blasting on the radio!" Alexa yelled at him.

"How was I supposed to know you needed a ride?" Seth countered.

"You just were!" She said before storming off. Justin chuckled to himself and patted Seth on the back as he passed.

"Stay strong man." He said.

"Yeah..." Seth responded rubbing a hand through his hair. Entering the building Justin was greeted with a whole new scene of drama. Before he was able to inspect any of it a video camera was shoved in his face by none other than 15 year old Courtney York.

"Hey!" He exclaimed shoving it out of his face and glaring at the girl with blue streaks in her hair. She was unique for sure, but defiantly not unpopular.

"Any thoughts on the first day of school?" She asked him in a professional voice. Courtney always had her video camera with her. She had been interested in directing ever since she was 10. Her and her best friend Marissa had been looking through Marissa's attic for dress up clothes and instead they found Ellie's old camera. Courtney loved it instantly and Ellie and even let her have it. Of course she had a more advanced camera now, but she still kept that one.

"Yeah, I'd like to get to my locker thanks." He said brushing past her.

"Wait! Have you seen Marissa?" She asked him.

"Why would I have any idea where Marissa was?" He asked.

"Well your friends with Scarlet and Scarlet is Marissa's sister." She explained. Courtney absolutely loved everything about the Cameron family. She loved that the house was always loud and busy. She was an only child. Her mother Darcy worked for a company outside of town and her father JT was a comedian and traveled a lot. She absolutely hated silence. Because of this she spent a lot of time at the Cameron house hold.

"Thanks for the history lesson, but I have that chapter covered." He said rolling his eyes.

"Well I just thought maybe you saw her. Oh never mind there she is! Bye!" She said rushing off to catch her friend. With an annoyed grunt Justin continued on through the hall until he reached his friends.

"Hey, party people!" He exclaimed greeting them all.

"What's up man?" Tyler said slapping hands with his best friend. Just like Jimmy and Spinner, Tyler and Justin had been best friends all their lives. Along with Scarlet, Chelsea, Nate, and Holly, they were the most popular kids in school.

"Not much. Praying this is a dream and when I wake up it'll still be summer." He laughed while Tyler agreed with him.

"Come on guys, it's not that bad. School can be fun." Scarlet said popping her head out of her locker. The two boys looked at each other and then at Scarlet as if she were crazy.

"You're kidding right?" Justin asked.

"Seriously Scar, even I agree with duff us over there, school blows." Chelsea said as Holly nodded along with her.

"Well I like it." She said shutting her locker.

"Man control your girl, she's talking crazy." Justin said to Tyler.

"Like anyone could shut her up." Nate Hogart said walking up to the group. Nate was with out a doubt Scarlet's best friend. Some people thought it was weird, but they had been friends since they were little. Jay and Sean ran a garage together and Alex and Ellie were good friends so the two families naturally spent a lot of time together. Like Ben and Parker, Nate and Scarlet were inseparable even as kids. Their friendship continued to stay strong even through high school.

"Ha Ha." Scarlet said glaring at him. He laughed and gave her a quick hug before slapping hands with Justin and Tyler.

"I could shut you up you know." Tyler said to Scarlet.

"No you couldn't." She said smiling. With out warning he leaned and and kissed her hard and long.

"We've only been here like 10 minutes and it's already started." Holly said.

"Yup, that's my boy." Justin said smiling proudly. When Tyler pulled away, Scarlet kept her eyes shut for a second before snapping back to reality and smacking him in the chest.

"Ow!" He yelped.

"I can't believe you!" She said before storming away with Tyler following behind apologizing.

"And so the year begins." Justin said laughing.

0000000000

**This season on Degrassi The 3rd Generation:**

_Lies will be told..._

Courtney: Somewhere along the way I started believing everything I was saying.  
Alexa: But that doesn't make it any less of a lie.

Scarlet: Did you hook up with him.  
Marissa: No! I swear I didn't.

Parker: Tell me the truth.  
Ben: You don't want the truth man...trust me.

_Scandal will take place..._

Seth: I think Alexa is cheating on me.

Matt: I have to tell him.  
Alexa: You can't. It's over anyway.  
Matt: Is it? (Kiss)

Cassie: I'm the best sex you'll never have.

Ben: You're my best friends little sister.  
Scarlet: No. I'm just a girl, asking a guy...if he wants me. (Takes shirt off)  
Ben: Wow.  
Scarlet: Do you want me? (Kiss)

Alexa: So you are seeing someone. Why won't you tell Marissa?  
Courtney: Well, he's sort of off limits.

Parker: This has to stop.  
Courtney: But I love you.

Julia: I am a firm believer that sometimes it's right to do the wrong thing.

_Friendships will break..._

Parker: You're dirt.  
Ben: Like you and you're little slut are any better. What? Nothing to say...yeah Parker I know about her.

Matt: Things are never going to be the same between us are they?  
Seth: No

Marissa: Get out of my house.  
Courtney: Can we just talk?  
Marissa: (pushed her out the door and slams it) I'm done talking.

Seth: You're nothing to me.

Scarlet: We're friends. I thought that meant something...

_Enemies will be made..._

Scarlet: Is it really that bad? Bed enough to do what you did?  
Cassie: You have no idea what it's like.  
Scarlet: Ya well..You wanted to hurt me? You did.

Julia: Back off. Or I'll tell you sister exactly what you did and who you did it with.  
Marissa: (slap) You really are a bitch.

Tyler: Stay away from her.  
Ben: She's not yours.  
Tyler: Well she sure as hell isn't yours.  
Ben: She was last night. (Fight)

_Families will crumble..._

Ben: You're only mad because you wish you got their first.  
Nate: I can't believe you just went there.

Scarlet: You can't stay mad at me forever. I'm your sister.  
Parker: No you're a mistake that everyone wishes never happened.

Courtney: How could you keep something like that from me?  
Darcy: I was trying to protect you.  
Courtney: By lying to me about who my father is.

Scarlet: Do you really love me though? Because I'm 16 years old and some days I think that nobody loves me...that nobody ever will.

Alex: Get out Jay.  
Jay: Alex...  
Nate: Mom what happened.  
Alex: Your father is leaving!

Scarlet: You lied to me.  
Marissa: I'm sorry.  
Scarlet: I don't even know if you really are.

_Hearts will break...  
_

Marissa: She's never going to love you like she loves him.  
Scarlet: You didn't want me anymore.  
Tyler: I was scared and I was confused and yes I pushed you away. But there was NEVER a time where I didn't want you.

Matt: You don't blame me for kissing you. You blame yourself for kissing me back.

Courtney: What happened?  
Alexa: It's over...everything is over.

Scarlet: Are you going to answer that (the phone) or are we going to finish this?  
Tyler: I could live for a thousand years and we would never finish this.

Parker: A while back, you told me that love stories never end. What happened to that girl?  
Courtney: She offered herself to the boy she loved. The boy she thought loved her back...and he rejected her.

Chelsea: Letting go isn't a one time thing. It's something you have you do over and over again everyday.

_But in the end love will rule..._

Alexa: You can't choose who you love...it chooses you.  
Matt: So who do you choose?

Parker: It wasn't love.  
Scarlet: You sure?

Scarlet: You remembered that?  
Tyler: I remember everything.

_The ones that matter will step up..._

Tyler: I gotta hand it to you man, you make me look good.  
Nate: Yeah? How?  
Tyler: You suck worse than I do.

Nate: You know you love me.  
Scarlet: Yeah well you know you bug me.

Marissa: I want to forgive you.

Scarlet: It just hurts.  
Chelsea: Want me you beat him up for you? You know I will.

Julia: Hoes...  
Cassie: Over broes!  
Julia: Unless its Usher.  
Cassie: Or Leonardo Decaprio.

Scarlet: Question 8, Have you ever paid for sex?  
Nate: Does dinner count?

Scarlet: This jerk hurt me really bad... and I couldn't go to you to beat him up...because you were him.  
Parker: Well it's cool cuz Marissa beat me up.  
Marissa: And Scarlet slapped me.  
Scarlet: So the emotional beating you gave me really evens out.  
Parker: Exactly!  
Marissa: That's what family is for.

_And everything will change..._

Scarlet: You can't keep saying things like that.  
Tyler: Then I'll have to stop talking. (Kiss)

Alexa: I think sometimes you have to lose somebody completely before you can find out what they really mean to you.

Matt: No! You're lying!  
Marissa: Matt...  
Matt: No.  
Marissa: I'm so sorry...

Ellie: People change Scarlet.  
Scarlet: They don't have to.  
Ellie: Yes, they do. People die, and they move away... and they grow up sweetie. Everything changes eventually.

(Ambulence sirens.)

Chelsea: She's dead.

(Shot of car crash)

Scarlet: Everything changes...

AUTHORS NOTE : Well I hope you like it so far. I want to remind everyone that this is not an actual plot, it is just meant to introduce everyone and help you get a feel for the characters. The other chapters will be in a more traditional Degrassi fashion. Each episdoe will deal with a few characters and an issue. It will also have heave romantic plots and friendship driven story lines. So I hope you will continue to give it a chance. I know it starts slow but it WILL pick up. Thank you 3


	2. Lose My Way

**I Lose My Way :: 1x01 Part One**

Couple featured in episode: Tyler/Scarlet

Plot: Emma and Scarlet find it impossible to avoid each other in such a small town. What happens when they both begin to wonder about each other? Who will get hurt? Who will feel betrayed? And how will the families deal with this mother/daughter pair making up for lost time?

**Degrassi the Third Generation...**

"Congrats' on the win super star!" Scarlet Cameron said as she ran up to her boyfriend and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled and tried to hug her but she ducked her way out of it and dodged his sweaty form.

"Real cute Scar." He said sarcastically. After playing basketball all night long, he was too sweaty for her to hug.

"You, plus shower, equals hug." She said seriously. He rolled his eyes and shifted his bag to his other shoulder.

"I'm glad to know you care more about your personal hygiene than your boyfriend." He said playing the guilt card...which didn't work.

"Right and you would love it if I didn't care about hygiene." She said daring him to say otherwise.

"I would love you...no matter what." he whispered getting closer to her. At the sweet look on his face she had no choice but to give in and let him lean down to kiss her. After a minutes she pulled away and squealed.

"Ty..." She said pushing him away and looking irritated at the fact that he had gotten her to kiss him.

"Sorry baby." He laughed giving her a kiss and then making his way to the locker room to shower. She had trouble wiping the smile off her face as she turned around to look for Chelsea or Holly. She was shocked to bump right into a woman and lose her balance. Before she could fall the woman grabbed her arm and steadied her.

"I'm sorry" They said at the same time. When she looked up she was even more surprised to find Emma Nelson...her biological mother staring back at her.

"Oh." She uttered quietly. Given the fact that they lived in the same town it was hard to avoid contact with each other. But things seamed different as Scarlet got older. She was more curious about her mother and the other side of her family. While she and Cassie didn't get along, she found that Seth was really nice and they had a sort-of-relationship.

"Scarlet...I'm sorry about that." She said staring at the young girl. A part of her always wondered what would have happened if she had stayed in her first daughter's life. She tried not to think about it much, but it was hard to ignore, especially lately. Cassie was on the cheerleading team for the first time and that meant that Emma would be seeing a lot of Scarlet. She had hoped it would be easier than this, but that just wasn't the case.

"Don't be." She replied not realizing the double meaning until the words were already out of her mouth. Emma kept her eyes on the girl and was surprised to find herself searching for similarities between herself and Scarlet. Was that her nose? Did her chin have the same angle as her own?

"Um, so I should go change." Scarlet said looking down at her uniform and smiling uncomfortably.

"Right, well, you looked good out there tonight." Emma said softly. Scarlet felt herself wondering if Emma had been watching her through out the night. Wondering how often Emma watched her.

"Thanks." She said before rushing away as fast as she could. Emma shut her eyes and forced herself not to cry. Why was she questioning her choices all these years later. It's not like she had never seen Scarlette before. But more and more as Cassie and her grew apart, Emma wished that she had the chance to know her other daughter. The one she had loved so very much. The one she had forced herself to let go of.

00000000

"Your sister is SO lucky Marissa." Courtney said popping a crisp french fry into her mouth. Courtney, Marissa, Alexa, Matt, and Seth had decided to go to the Dot for dinner after the game. It was somewhat of a tradition between the group of friends. Everyone would go to the game and cheer Matt on, and then they would go out to eat after. If the team lost they would all pitch in and pay for the meal. If they won, Matt would usually treat everyone. Fair? Probably not. Fun? Definitely.

"To be related to me? Yeah I know." Marissa said lazily. Everyone at the table laughed and rolled their eyes at Marissa's usual antics.

"She's dating Tyler Mason... he is so gorgeous." She said dramatically. Alexa started to choke on her drink and Seth had to be a good boyfriend and rub her back to help. It was a known fact that Tyler was one of the best looking guys at school. Alexa was constantly being told how hot her brother was. But when her friends started expressing those feelings... well that was another thing.

"I'm trying to eat here, can you not speak of my brother in that disgusting manor?" She said looking pointedly at Courtney.

"Why? Does it make you uncomfortable?" She asked laughing.

"Uh, yes!" She exclaimed.

"Well in that case... oh Tyler is soooo hot. His eyes are so sexy. Let me tell you, if I had ten minutes along with him... oh the things I would do." She said as seriously as she could manage while Alexa looked more and more nauseous with each passing second.

"Wanna' watch be break your camera in two?" She threaten regaining her composer. Courtney immediately reached for her camera and help it tightly.

"Over my dead body." She snapped.

"Keep talking and that can be arranged." Alexa said picking up her fork and cocking and eyebrow.

"Whoa, ladies... weapons down." Seth said prying the fork from Alexa's hands. The girls continued to glare at each other.

"Come on guys, I talk about how hot Scarlet is all the time and these two are cool with it." Matt said motioning to Seth and Marissa.

"No I'm not!" Seth said punching him in the arm.

"Hey!" He yelped in pain. A second later he felt a swift smack in the back of the head and saw that this time Marissa was the one who cause the pain.

"I also would rather not hear how hot my sister is from you. I hear it from plenty of people as it is." She said trying her best not to sound bitter. Like Alexa, Marissa heard about her sibling's greatness on numerous occasion.

"Hey, your hot too Riss." Matt said giving her the puppy dog eyes he knew she couldn't resist. She tried to fight a smile but in the end lost.

"Yeah, yeah sure. Suck up to me later. Right now I have something important to discuss with you guys." She said morphing into a business like stature.

"Oh no, Marissa has another crazy idea." Coutney's said laughing.

"Take cover!" Seth shouted ducking under the table.

"Shut up duffus." Alexa said as he and Matt laughed.

"Me or him?" Seth asked pointing to Matt.

"All of you!" Marissa said glaring at them all.

"Fine, fine, we're all ears." Courtney said holding her hands up in defeat.

"Ok, so I was thinking and...I want to start a band!" Marissa finish smiling widely and being met with blank stares.

00000000

"Here's looking' at you kid." Tyler said tilting a 30's style hat towards his girlfriend and doing his best Humfrey Bogart imitation. Yeah, it was definitely in his best interest to stick to athletics. The theater was NOT an option for him. But apparently Scarlet didn't mind. It took her all of three seconds to lace her fingers through his own and lean up for a kiss, which he more than obliged to.

"I can't believe you actually just quoted Casablanca to me." She said teasing him lightly. She had forced him to watch the movie with her on more than one occasion, it was her favorite. Justin and the rest of 'the guys' would never let him hear the end of it if they found out he'd seen Casablanca more times than Scarface.

"Hey whatever works right." He said leaning down and pecking her lightly on the lips. As predicted by Alexa earlier that day, Scarlet and Tyler were completely off task. Paige had recruited her son to clean out the attic, and being the devoted girlfriend that she was, Scarlet offered to help. But as soon as Scarlet found a box of old dress clothes things went downhill. Aparrently Paige's mother had saved her great grandmother's old dress clothes or something and they some how ended up in the Mason attic. Either way, Scarlet was now fully decked out in 30's attire and Tyler was rockin' the Bogart hat like it was nobodies business.

"Oh look at that!" Scarlet exclaimed pointing at an old photo album and wiggling her way out of Tyler's arms. Begrudgingly Tyler followed her to where the album was and sat beside her on the old wood floor.

"Look it's your mom when she was a kid!" She said with excitement in her voice. The two looked through the book for a while, passing goofy pictures of Paige and Dylan, until they got to one that made Scarlet stare just a little bit harder.

'What?" Tyler asked noticing the blonde's fasination with a picture of Paige and her mother when she was about Scarlet's age.

"They look so much alike." She whispered quietly.

"Yeah, everyone says that grandma, mom, and Alexa are identiacal." He said simply. It was true. Alexa was on her way to becoming one of the beautiful blonde woman in the Mason/Michalchuk family line.

"Anyone would be able to tell they're related." She said more to herself than to Tyler.

"Hey, what's up Scar?" He asked getting worried with how quiet she was becoming.

"What? Nothing." She said shaking her head and forcing a smile.

"Don't even try it. You know it doesn't work on me." He said sternly. She sighed and looked down shrugging slightly.

"I bumped into Emma after the game the other night." She finally said. Realization dawned on Tyler immediately and he laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Did she say anything?" He asked.

"Not really, just that I looked good. It was weird." She told him honestly.

"Well how do you feel about that?" He asked slipping into concerned boyfriend mode efforletlessly.

"The whole time I was talking to her, all I could think about was... does she think about me? It's stupid I know. I mean of course she doesn't, she has this whole family, why would she think about me?" She rambled holding back tears that she had thought she got rid of the night before.

"Because you're her daughter." He stated simply. Scarlet shook her head weekly and the tears came, flowing hot and wet against her cheeks.

"Baby, I know seeing her is hard, hell thinking about her must kill you. But it's not something you can avoid, especially with a small town like Degrassi.

"I wish I didn't know." She whispered, choking on tears. Laying her head on his shoulder Tyler prayed for her to stop hurting.

"You don't mean that. Imagine finding something like that out now? Your parents were right to tell you when you were young. They knew you were strong enough to handle it Scar. You ARE strong enough to handle this." He said leaving no room for argument.

"It's just hard because, I see the way Alexa looks exactly like your mom, and she looks like hers. I don't look like my mom. Parkers has her eyes and Marissa is practically her clone, but me? I look like the woman who moved as far away from me as she could because she didn't want to be my mom." She said with a hint of bitterness tingeing at her words.

Scar..." He said feeling helpless.

"It's fine though. I mean, at least I don't have to live with Cassie." She said wiping away her tears and giving him her best smile.

"That would be terrible." He agreed smiling along with her.

"Do another Bogart imitation." She asked sweetly.

"Come on..." he practically wined not wanted to embarrass himself twice in one afternoon.

"Please?" She asked sticking her bottom lip out and tilting her head in the most adorable way he could imagine.

"Scarlet, you know I love you, but one bad imitation per day is the limit." He told her resting his forehead against her own.

"Fine... I have to get to the garage anyway." She said dramically. With a quick peck on the cheek she hopped up and skipped out of the room. Tyler said there silently for a moment staring at the door she had just exited.

"Of all the attics, in all the cities, in all the world, she walks into mine." He said quietly to himself shaking his head. What they heck was love doing to him?

00000000

"Hey mom whatcha' cooking?" Seth said walking into the kitchen and sniffing the air. Emma was always a great cook. Although she made healthy, vegetarian meals, her family adored them.

"Bean and Spinach casserole." She answered in a distracted tone. Ever since she bumped into Scarlet she couldn't stop thinking about her.

"Cool. So you'll never believe what happened in school today." Seth said getting excited about telling his mother a story.

"What?" Emma asked in mock disbelief. Seth rolled his eyes and continued with his story.

"This guy was being a complete jerk to Holly Delrossi and so Nate Hogart went up to him and chewed him out. Then this other guy jumped in and they all started shoving each other around. Finally Scarlet and yours truly decided to intervein before a fight broke out. And for my good deed, Mr. Isaacs gave me a free homework pass." He stated sounding more than proud of his accomplishment.

"Did you say you and Scarlet broke up the fight?" Emma asked. It was as if the instant she heard the 16 year old's name, the room went quiet and her heart stopped. More and more lately the mention of her first born seamed to affect her.

"Yeah. I may be an excellent peace maker, but everyone knows that Scarlet's the only one who can control Nate." He said casually missing his mother's over interest in Scarlet. Both Cassie and Seth were aware of their half sister and what had went down all those years ago. They had learned of her just before moving from Maine to Canada back in grade 6. While Cassie and Scarlet were practically mortal enemies, Seth and her got along just fine. They weren't exactly friends, because it was usually beyond awkward, but they always watched each others backs. They were brother and sister, and they felt that connection.

"Oh, well good job sweetie. I'm proud of you, violence is never the answer." Emma said smiling and squeezing his shoulder.

"Right. Anyway, I've still got a bunch of homework to do. Couldn't get a pass for all my classes. Let me know when dinner is ready." He said before exiting the kitchen. Emma nodded and tried to go back to chopping vegetables, but she was much to distracted. Setting the knife down she brushed her hands off and took a seat and the kitchen table. She looked through her purse until she found her wallet and then carefully opened it. Moving aside some pictures of Seth and Cassie she pulled out a safely hidden picture of Scarlet at the age of 6. Sean had continued to send her pictures of Scarlet sporadically while she lived in Maine. She never let Peter or her children know it, but she had held on to every single one of them and often looked at them wondering what life would have been like if she had raised her. Resting her head in her hands she sighed and wished for the billionth time that things had turned out different.

00000000

"Oh my gosh! Do you remember this one?" Courtney said from her position in the grass of the Cameron's lavish back yard. Marissa and Courtney had felt nostalgic so they took it upon themselves to take a little walk down memory lane. They had been looking through old pictures for hours and found each one equally entertaining.

"Yes! Matt tackled me in the biggest mud puddle EVER!" Marissa said gigging hysterically.

"Ah mud wrestling, those were the days." Courtney sighed dreamily.

"Shut up! Those stains never came out of my clothes." She countered throwing a hand full of grass at Courtney.

"I believe that was during you hippie stage, so really the mud was an improvement." Courtney said suppressing the urge to laugh.

"Oh you think you're so funny, miss green, no what pink, actually lets try blue hair!" She said thinking back to the numerous times Courtney had experimented with different hair colors.

"My hair is fierce!" She defended indignantly.

"Court, it is completely unnatural to defend you punk rocker style and quote Top Model at the same time. It's just wrong." She mock scolded her.

"Speaking of rocker..." Courtney prompted.

"The band! Yes! I'm so excited. Not too excited to notice your not so smooth subject change. But anyway it's going to be great. I'll play bass, naturally, and Alexa is going to convince Seth to sing lead." She said gaining more animation with each word.

"What about the rest of the band?" Courtney asked. Marissa had already done her best trying to convince Alexa, Courtney, and Matt to join. They had all declined several times and Marissa finally gave up on them.

"Don't worry. It'll come together." She said confidently. It had to.

00000000

"That's my girl." Sean said looking at the work Scarlet had done on the cracked car engine. From and early age Scarlet had shown interest in mechanics. It wasn't her life's passion or anything like that, but she enjoyed it. More than that she enjoyed the time she got to spend with her father.

"Nothin' to it." She said smiling up at him. The Cameron family was close, everyone knew that. Hell, most people aspired to the kind of family they had. Each of the kids had a special bond with their parents and each other. Parker reminded Sean of himself. Most of the time this meant they got into huge arguments that neither really won. But sometimes it meant that they understood where the other was coming from, maybe better than anyone else. Unlike him and Sean, Parker and Ellie didn't argue much. Parker was extremely protective of her and was secretly the biggest mama's boy. Marissa was the one who cracked the whole family up. She was full of life and energy, with a smile that was contagious. She was a lot like Ellie, minus the brooding loner persona. Sam was a little to you to tell. But early signs showed that he would be another rebellious Cameron boy.

"You are with out a doubt my best employee. Just don't tell Nate that. It's bruise his ego." He laughed. These were the moments when she felt closest to her father. Like they were sharing something that her brothers and sister couldn't take. Scarlet knew that her parents would never purposefully do anything to make her feel like an outcast in the family. But she couldn't help it sometimes. People told her that she had her mothers gently heart and tough exterior. And she loved hearing that. But she couldn't help but wonder if that's really where it came from. She heard that Emma was involved with a lot of protests when she was in school. Maybe that's where her big heart came from.

"Kiddo?" Sean asked after Scarlet had been staring into space for a little too long.

"Huh?" She asked snapping out of her thoughts.

"You okay?" He asked her looking concerned.

"What was my mother like when she was my age?" She blurted out before she could think it through.

"Your mom? You've heard the stories before, she was a brat. Too cool for school." He joked lightly.

"No." She said quietly looking down. "My birth mother." She finished.

"Emma..." He said getting serious.

"Yeah." She said shifting from foot to foot.

"What makes you ask?" He asked. It wasn't often that Scarlet mention Emma, so when she did it was a little unexpected.

"I was just thinking about it." She shrugged. He nodded thoughtfully before speaking.

"Well, she was very passionate about the environment. She loved to protest different causes. Animal rights, chemically enhanced food, you name it." He started thinking back to those high school years.

"What else?" She asked, not exactly sure what she was hoping to hear.

"Well, she was very smart and always got good grades. Her and Manny Santos were inseparable." He said chuckling at the memory of Manny, Emma, and everything they went through in high school.

"Like Riss and Courtney?" She asked.

"Yeah, sort of. They fought a lot more though. Emma wasn't always happy with the decisions that Manny made. She had high standards. I'm no saying it was a bad thing, it was just a little hard to live up to sometimes." He explained. Scarlet mulled it over in her head. Memories of herself ran through her head. People had told her she had high expectations. Maybe she inherited the trait from Emma.

"Does that help kiddo?" he asked.

"Yeah, thanks dad." She said smiling and thinking of her birth mother once again.

00000000

"Mom?" Scarlet said into her sleek black cell phone. It was a birthday gift from Marco and she loved it to pieces. After finishing work at the garage, Scarlet had decided she needed time to clear her head. Normally she would take a walk through the park or something, but it was windy and she didn't want to risk getting sick at the beginning of the school year.

"Hey sweetie." Ellie said into the phone.

"I'm heading to the mall for a little bit. I'll be home before dinner though." She informed her mother. Guilt built up inside of her as she thought about one mother and talked to the other. Ellie was the only real mother she had ever known. She treated her as if she were blood and never made her feel like less a child than the other three. Scarlet had the best mother in the entire world. So why was she thinking about someone who left her?

"Alright have fun." Ellie said to her. Growing up Ellie never would have expected to fall into the role of mother so easily. She wasn't blessed with a very good example and she had never been the nurturing type. But from the second she held Parker in her arms she knew that she would never be the same.

"Bye. I love you." She said partly because of guild, but mostly because she meant it.

"I love you too Scar." Ellie said before hanging up. Sighing, Scarlet entered the mall and tried to focus on finding a new fall coat. An hour and a half later as was sifting through some sweaters on an overcrowded rack, she felt a hand tug at the same sweater she was holding onto. Peaking around the rack she was startled to see Emma Nelson for the second time that week.

"I'm sorry." They said at the same time.

"Whoa deja vu." Scarlet muttered to herself. Emma stood silently for a minute, not knowing how to handle the situation.

"Here you take it." She said holding the forgotten sweater out to Scarlet.

"That's okay, you can." She said politely.

"I was just going to pick it up for Cassie, but I don't even think she'd like the color. You should buy it, I'd look great on you." She insisted.

"Thanks." Scarlet whispered.

"I've been thinking about you lately." Emma said, surprising even herself. At first Scarlet was too stunned to respond and she said nothing.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that. I don't have the right..." Emma trailed off helplessly. Scarlet one again remained silent.

"I should really go." Emma said before turning to quickly leave.

"Wait!" Scarlet exclaimed gently grabbing her arm.

"Me too. I mean, I've been thinking about you too." She told her.

"You have?" Emma asked earning a timid nod.

"Well, I guess that's only natural." The older woman reasoned. Scared that the conversation would end there, Scarlet searched for a way to spend more time with Emma. She didn't know why but she really needed to talk to her, to learn about her.

"Listen I have this school project and it's about our heritage, so I was wondering if maybe we could sit down together sometime and talk. I mean just so you could tell me about my culture and stuff. I completely understand if you say no though, I just thought maybe I should ask. I mean we've bumped into each other twice now, maybe it's like fate. Well, not fate really. I just mean..." Scarlet spoke as fast as she could, hoping that if she kept talking she'd leave no room to be rejected.

"Scarlet." Emma interrupted gently.

"Yeah?" She asked meekly.

"I would love to talk sometime. Maybe I could even learn a bit about you." She suggested hopefully.

"Great! Tomorrow's Saturday so maybe we could have lunch or something?" She asked.

"Lunch tomorrow sounds perfect. One o'clock alright?" Emma asked. Scarlet nodded in disbelief. She couldn't believe how fast everything was happening. One minute she was shopping, the next she was lying to spend time with her mother whom abandoned her as a baby.

"Um, maybe we could just, not tell people. Not that I'm ashamed or anything it's just my mom..." She trailed off feeling completely lost for words.

"Of course. I agree. It'll be between the two of us." She smiled gently. Both of the woman liked the idea of sharing something with one another more than they would ever admit.

"Okay, I'll see you then." Scarlet said before losing her nerve and hurrying out of the store. That evening she didn't get the coat she came for, but instead she had gained so much more.

Next Time On Degrassi the 3rd Generation ::

Marissa: If you guys aren't going to support me then just leave!

Courtney: I was supposed to meet Marissa here.

Parker: Well, I'll hang out with you for a while.

Emma: This has been fun.

Scarlet: Yeah, it has.

Cassie: Mom?

Okay so this was only part one of Lose My Way. It will probably be broken up into 3 parts. I'll try to get the next part up a lot quicker. Sorry for the hold up. Let me know what you think of the characters and the story. Who do you want to see more of? Any suggestions? Just let me know!


End file.
